


Masterpieces

by acgaeile



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Body Paint, Clizzy - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acgaeile/pseuds/acgaeile
Summary: A super short little drabble about how two smitten shadowhunters spend their day off.





	Masterpieces

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a long time ago but I wanted to put it here too. Just in case. What would that case be? Idk

Clary loves to paint Izzy’s back whenever they get a day off. They lounge around in the morning before taking a bath together complete with bubbles. It usually ends in giggles and most of the water on the floor, but they don’t get these kind of days often so they can't bother to care.

Clary dries her off and kisses up her body, her fingers lightly trace her runes as she goes leaving Izzy covered in goosebumps.

With a light tug of her hand, Izzy is lead to the bed where she lies on her front on the soft, silk sheets and closes her eyes. Clary carefully straddles her legs before she starts.

The brush strokes feel like light caresses, each one leaving trails of love in their wake.

Everything feels so far away. The Clave, the demons, her responsibilities to the institute, all of it just disappears whenever Clary creates masterpieces on her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Clary absolutely does this and no one can change my mind


End file.
